Non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices are used in many computers and electronic devices to store data or information. A flash memory device usually has a programming operation to store data, a read operation to retrieve the stored data, and an erase operation to clear data from the memory. These programming, read, and erase operations often involve applying various voltages to different parts of the memory device.
A conventional non-volatile memory device may go through many programming, read, and erase operations during its life. Thus, improper control of the voltages applied to the device during these operations may lead to inferior device performance, reliability, or both.